Single Golden Spark
by sueprin2
Summary: AU, starting before the series. Zuko finds a ancient being thought to be extinct, and it isn't the avatar. the tale of a prince, a dragon, and twisting destinies, trying to find balance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the avatar, or it's character.

* * *

The night was silent and Zuko was considering breaking the damned door. He wasn't good at picking locks. It always came across to Zuko as somewhat dishonorable skill, and most doors came down with a single kick anyway. But the stone door was ridiculously thick. And this lock seemed more like some monstrous bulk then a lock. 'Airbenders do not have any worldly possessions. They have no need for locks.'

But he still had to go in, check just in case. You never knew, after all. Maybe he had, for once in his life, stumbled in to some luck. You never knew if he might be able to go back home, If he had only scaled the walls.

The blue spirit slid down and landed with a roll, quick, silent, and stealthy. Despite the thin layer of clingy black cloth and the feeling of mask on his scar, he felt like he really was a mischivious spirit, slipping in and out of reality. Not really there, in a sense. One foot in the spirit world, where he could disappear.

Blue spirit glanced at the large passage with stone walls, golden with specks of red, glinting like fiery eyes. It was no air temple, after all. In fact, the slanting walls and carved images reminded Zuko of fire sage style. Odd.

Except it did have the skulls in common with the northern air temple. Zuko tasted vile acid, rebelling in his throat. He swallowed with a grimace.

Dead bodies everywhere just like the southern air temple. Bodies everywhere-

Zuko steeled himself, gritted his teeth and thought. He've seen death before. He was not going to throw up. So shut his feelings and think!

There were red plates, next to golden jewels. Fire nation uniform.

Why was his home country here?

He moved the oppisit direction of where the door had been, his feet carefully avoiding the bones.

These armors were old. The designs were different, at least fifty years ago, Zuko would guess. Sign of fire bending here and there, which wasn't a surprise, really. Significant portions of the fire nation were fire bender and most were in the army.

No one here seemed to be alive, except for Zuko. He was sure, because he was listening to footstep. And other things that would like to kill him.

After all, places where death happened so much tended to make spirits restless.

He really didn't want to believe in spirit, but he was trevling with uncle. Uncle Iroh had hinted that not aknowledging the spiits were a good way to die. And he believed uncle Iroh, so he decided to keep a eye out for spirits, ready to run. Which was frustrating ahd unfair because since when had he ever gotten a blessing of spirit?

But it didn't change the fact that a spirit could and would make your life like few of more unpleasant and burning places in the spirit world. He wished he had some salt on him.

He drew up a fireball in his hand. he looked around. Those things couldn't be real gold. Some of the army would have looted it, cursed or not. Idiots always brought their own demise, he thought grimly. And failures survived by groveling and being cowardly.

No. zuko was not going to go in to that. He needed his head clear. He bit his lips, desperately not thinking. Focus.

Something snagged his feet. He quickly took a step back as the floor opened up beneath him, revealin spikes and deadly intent. Another boobie trap. He had to be on his guard. Most of them were too old to be funtioning, but some still worked well. Those guys must have been good at making traps. He backed up, and jumped over. Landing with one hand to support him. He looked again at the trap. The dead armies, the boobie trap, somebody was hiding something. Something important.

And maybe the army hasn't found it. If they worked this hard to protect whatever it is, then they probably worked a little bit harder.. There. A classic switch, a strangely shped block of stone, with faint outline of hand. He pushed, gentlely, and the traped changed, again, to a hole. He lowered his hand. The ficker fire didn't offer much illumination. he could only see a rather precztious looking footholds, looking just barely more inviting then that trap with the spike had been. He tried rattling one of the ledge close to the serface. it didn't rattle, so maybe it was safe. He crawled down, sticking close to the wall as possible. At least he was used to ropes. Unable to see, it was worse then the air temples had been.

The floor, he realised with relief as he hit solid grownd, was devoid of pointy, lethal stuff. He resummoned the fireball. The long corrider only went one way. Toward the center.

There was a jewel on the circle room on a pedestal, sitting in a way that was most absolutely inconspiciouse way. It was sitting all innicentlike, on a pedestal that was not attention atracting at all. And it just happened to be in a center of the room.

This was it. The one they were looking for.

He hesitated a little, and then picked it up. The smooth reflective shell was hot to touch, like it was a little sun. He wouldn't have been able to hold it if he wasn't a fire bender. There was a sick, gualtching sound. Sound of something ... slurry pipeline. He grabbed it and broke through the trapdoor on the ceiling. The door looked too thick to deal with violence. The metal bars on the top looked promising, though, he grabed a statue's arm and leaped. Zuko was quite a leaper, and he soon was dangling with one hand. Other drew a dao. He slashed though the bars he wasn't holding on to and swung. Nope, not high enough. He looked below. He shuddered at thr houht of what that green ooze could be. Poison, acidic and other lethal things were first to come to Zuko's mind. Better stay away from it, then.

He succeeded on the next etempt. He flung himself to the ground and ran, clutching the thing. Tripping on carcasses and adrenalin, Zuko ran. He tasted night air. How air nomads liked it, cool and dry. So diffrent from everything. He flicked up a fire to look around. He jumped over the wall. Sneaking awaywith a treasure pressed to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

With sunrise, feeling of fire catching on to his chi woke the prince up. He waited for a moment for his brain to catch up to today. For a change, first thing to come to Zuko's mind wasn't recent news of the avatar, or the ship's newest problems, or even home.

Zuko looked at the round object. He really shouldn't have taken it. It was dishonorable. No member of royal bloodline should stoop to stealing.

Not that he had meant to bring it. With all the booby trap, he had panicked, grabbed it without thinking and ran. He was too busy outrunning traps without thinking about what kind of junk he was holding at his hand. Or maybe it wasn't just that? After all, the object was a strange thing. It had the scalding heat that pulsed like heartbeat, and sometimes he thought he saw something shifting inside the gold. When he touched it, he felt something strange. A pull, if you liked using that kind of word. It was kind of like holding real fire, the small flame swirling his chi.

His heart told him it was a trap.

It wasn't all that ridiculous. He thought about all the pointy contraptions and disgusting liquids. He had seen at the temple. It wouldn't be too farfetched to think that the sun warriors were kind of people who would think it was a great idea to devise some kind of trap that would brutally kill anyone who dare steal their holy ball or something. Or it could be a spirit object. He knew they were out to get him. If it concerned spirit, he would have to talk to uncle about this. Although he probably would just give some advise that made no sense at all. Oh well. A cup of tea possibly couldn't be worse than a bloodthirsty spirit.

He entered Iroh's room, to find him... drinking tea.

'My nephew, sit, sit. I brewed some Jasmine.'

Zuko sat down. He never understood uncle's obsession with tea. It was just … leafy hot water.

Zuko held up the thing. Iroh looked surprised. Huh. His uncle never looked surprised. Even when Zuko had lashed out to him the first time. After the Agni Kai, when he asked Zuko if he was alright, Zuko had shouted that it was none of his business, and uncle Iroh just looked deeply hurt. Zuko regretted it immediately, but he just looked away back then.

'Would you like to tell me where you've got them, my nephew?'

'I, uh, bought them from, what is it, pirates.'

Iroh only gave him a look then spoke again. Zuko frowned. There was no way Iroh had fallen for that lie.

'The red stone here is what's commonly known as the sunstone. It played a important role in the sun warrior's religious events, and even now, the fire sages use them. They normally are triggered by sunlight or fire bending.'

Zuko sipped his tea. His uncle was surprisingly helpful. He was going to try that later. But for now, he drank his jasmine. Uncle quietly sipped his tea, a large grin on his face, even big for Iroh's standard. Maybe Zuko should drink tea with him more often.

'Uncle, where is the map?'

'I believe it is somewhere on the second cabinet, my nephew. Why do you ask?'

'I thought that the building we've passed yesterday was another air temple, but-'

'It could be sun warrior temple. I recognized the style of the architecture, you see.'

Zuko pulled out a map, unrolled it and frowned.

'And I think this area originally had a large population of sun warriors.'

Zuko said, remembering his disdain at finding out he was learning about primitive fire benders. He had thrown a tantrum about leaning about these useless things, and when it actually turned out interesting, he secretly snuck in to the royal library to find out more about them. No one caught him, or he probably would have died of embarrassment. Azula would have never heard the end of it.

'Yes, actually. I am glad to see you still remember your tutor's teachings, my nephew.'

Zuko squirmed uncomfortably at that.

"One of the original temples is in earth kingdom territory. Why don't we take a short stop at these temples? I believe you will find the temple interesting. And we might learn something about ancient fire bending techniques!"

His uncle was trying to distract him again. Iroh had done it a hundred times since he had joined in Zuko's quest, offering spa and tea and other distractions to Zuko, probably because he thought that Zuko couldn't capture the avatar. Zuko spoke before his uncle could sprout proverbs about importance of side trips.

'I need to concentrate on finding the avatar and regaining my honor, uncle! I have no time for field trips.'

He took another look in the map. Zuko might have felt a bit of guilt at uncle's downcast look. He snuffed it out.

Zuko lay in bed, holding the jewel aloft. It had gold veins covering the oval shape. At the top was a red gem, one he'd seen in the temple, crested with tendrils of gold. He pushed it below his bed-it looked like gold, He didn't trust the crew- and walked away. He couldn't let things distract him. The ship needed direction.

Zuko stared at the map. At this rate, he was going to memorize the whole map before the year was over.

No, he was going home before the year was over. He just had to work harder.

'We'll look for trail between northern and southern main temple and few minor temples in the mountain area. Have I made myself clear, lieutenant?'

Jee's glare was too open, he sounded unwilling, but he nodded, if only after a pause.

Sometimes, it seemed like they were always on the edge of full out mutiny. They grumbled too loud, sent him angry glances. But frankly, they were not here for their outstanding performance, except for maybe the cook. His uncle, it seemed had picked the most idiotic, disobeying crew with terrible reputation.

He inwardly sighted. If he couldn't control his crew, how was he supposed to rule a whole nation?

How was he supposed to rule the nation when he had no honor?

He really shouldn't have been sidetracked with the sun warriors and left the moment he saw that the avatar wasn't here. But he believed that nothing in his life was coincidence. It was either because Zuko was spiritual chew toy, or Azula Did It, or it was his destiny.

But the avatar wasn't there, and he shouldn't have wasted his time. Still, Zuko couldn't help it. He silently stalked back to his chamber.

Zuko felt his hand hit the cold surface. He grabbed the artifact, digging it up from under his bed. He had waited long enough to do this, and he was curious. He laid his thumb on the red gem and breathed, feeling the warmth trickle in his chi. he pushed it out. He waited for a few minutes. The red gem shifted in a way Zuko couldn't quite define, and the golden tendrils loosened or maybe the gem shrunk. They fell from the egg with soft clank, the sound was too loud in his tiny quarters.

He glanced up once, in surprise and looked back at the egg.

Zuko held it in firelight and thought maybe it was a platypus bear egg. But the colors were all wrong. It had a strange leathery surface. It was warmer than before. And the golden texture seemed to glow in strange places.

A small rip appeared on the egg

He settled the egg on the bed, somewhat panicking. A small head wormed out the egg. Small, angular head and wide golden eyes peeked out. It stared at Zuko, and flicked his tongue around green scales.

"Hey."

It cocked it's head. Hours passed with Zuko staring at the small thing.

"Are you planning to come out today?"

The dragon squirmed and pulled out his front leg, then the back and finally trailed out his tail.

Zuko had somehow ended up with one thought-to-be-extinct-mythical-being that he wasn't looking for, and it had decided to hatch on his bed.

Zuko couldn't help smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

He stopped smiling smile when he saw that the dragon had managed to get slime all over his bed. He picked the dragon and settled it down on the floor. The dragon made some unsuccessful attempt to climb up his leg.

It is the simple and in-explainable fact that newborn animals, especially newborn dragons, repel realism. It makes people think they will take good care of them, that their parents won't mind, and that they won't slack off, really!

No one was immune to it.

It wears off after a while, and as the kind of person who is best described as deadly serious, it wasn't long before Zuko got a face full of logic backlash.

Zuko stopped focusing on the cute and paid attention to the dragon part.

A dragon.

A dragon, as in a long endless coil of green scales with oversized head and puppy eyes that will grow in to fire breathing reptile the size of a small mountain which is said to save bottomless wisdom, which, by the way had not been seen for hundreds of years, because they had been killed by his nation.

It was gnawing on his left shoe.

'I need to meditate,' thought Zuko. 'If the crew thinks he is a dragn, like i almost did, it will get him killed. The dragons were declared enemy of fire nation when they refused to participate in the attack on the nomad. Technically, all royal citizen of fire nation would have to kill him. Lock the door, go to meditation chamber, and think.'

He tripped on the dragon. Glared, about to snap and thought better of it. Zuko whispered.

"Don't make any sound, alright?"

The dragon made a loud cheerful sound, perhaps meant to assure him. There was no doubt. He was a spiritual chew toy.

'I really need to meditate.'

He sharply it the two candles. He could do it with three for a while, but he found he lost attention after a while. At any rate, Zuko wasn't here only to practice. He just needed to think clearly. He closed his eyes and focused on the flame inside his room.

Warmth, Zuko, and two candles.

Even if it was a dragon, it was just a cub. He couldn't just leave it to die.

Warmth, Zuko, and two candles.

It would be all alone. He didn't think there was much chance of the small thing surviving by itself.

Warmth, Zuko, and two candles.

But it wasn't his problem. Was it?

Warmth, Zuko, and two candles.

However, if he hadn't stolen it, the dragon might have never hatched. Honor demanded that he take care of him, if only until the dragon could take care of himself.

Warmth, Zuko, and two candles.

And maybe it would be distraction from his quest, but how could he just betray him?

Warmth, Zuko, and two candles.

After the dragon had fully hatched, first thing It did was to curl up next to him and nudged Zuko's hand with his head.

Warmth, Zuko, and two candles.

It reminded him of the turtleducks.

Warmth, Zuko, and two candles.

It reminded him of mom.

Warmth, Zuko, and two candles.

It reminded him of home.

Zuko exhaled slowly, and the flames shrunk and disappeared. He opened his eyes and stood up.

Zuko Had finished meditation. Despite the monotonous corridor, he had no trouble navigating the ship. It wasn't all that hard. His ship was of rather modest size, after all

The size of the ship also meant it would be harder to keep a secret. Especially with the secret's utter lack of caution.

Someone was standing in front of his room. Darn it. He couldn't just ignore the crew and storm in like usual. He might see his room and the dragon. And it would be suspicious if he passed his room, or ordered him elsewhere. Everyone knew only place Zuko went was training, meditation, and meals. Not to mention the fact that he needed to check on the dragon. Last time he saw, it had been making unholy mess of his bed, so he had a reason for his concern.

''Crewmen?''

''Wha, err, Doru, sir.'

In his mild panic, Zuko had forgotten that out of all the options, Actually talking to the crew would have been the most suspicious of them.

Wow. He didn't just storm in to his room to sulk, like always, Doru thought. This was unnerving. Not that Doru had problem with the prince's usually broody nature, since the prince probably would have yelled at him about wasting his time if he found out he was going to play pai sho with general Iroh. Lots of time, the crew had a hard time believing that the general and the prince were related.

''Crewmen Doru. What are you doing here?''

''pa, I mean, that is, checking for stowaways, sir.''

Well, it was worth a try, Doru thought, gulping.

''stowaways.''

Or maybe not. The prince was currently proving that looks probably could kill. No fourteen year olds should scowl like that. Doru's less than impressive height didn't help the issue, and Prince eyebrows dropped lower every second.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was just trying to meet general Iroh for a game of pai sho, sir!''

Well, Zuko didn't know why the crewmen would try to hide that. He never particularly cared what the crewmen did in their free time, as long as the ship was running. Not his problem if he loses month's wage either.

"Have a nice time getting your butt kicked in pai sho, crewmen. You are dismissed.''

Doru, extremely confused with the fact that Zuko hadn't, well, yelled. What's more, he just couldn't imagine the prince saying 'butt kicked''.

I guess prince Zuko is a teenager, after all, Doru mused, making his way down the passage.

Zuko opened his door in to fiasco. The dragon was finding Zuko's fire nation banner tasty.

"Stop that!"

The little dragon cocked its head and jumped to Zuko. Zuko caught a chest full of dragon.

His room was a mess. The dragon definitely had something against his bed sheet. And his desk, and his wall, and the whole world in general. Whole world in general except for Zuko, maybe. The dragon closed his eyes and hummed in his arm. Zuko decided to let this one pass. It wasn't like he had many possessions in the first place. He could live with it.

'But don't do it again, all right?'

The dragon made no promises.

Zuko had incinerated the bed sheet (It was beyond anyone's help), dumped the egg pieces off the ship, and cleaned up the room. The dragon had already consumed the bits of meat he had managed to smuggle in, and he was now snapping after a mouse.

'Now what?'

He had to leave again, toward a sighting of powerful spirit was seen. It was the first reasonable rumor that could have the avatar in it. His crew's tendency to pounce at every rumor came in helpful, times to time.

And Zuko had put a lot of hope in to this rumor.

The dragon however, was a problem.

Food wasn't as much of a problem as Zuko would have thought. Smuggling things were actually quite easy. As for shelter, as long as he behaved, Zuko supposed he could stay in his room. Not like it took much space right now. Dragons were known, among other things, for their huge size, but this newborn was, oh, twice the length of Zuko's Dao.

Secrecy. That was the part Zuko was worried about. If he could stay in room, the dragon would have no problem staying hidden, as long as no one suspected, and as long as the dragon listened to him. Dragons were spiritual and superior creatures, sons and daughter of Agni himself, and the original fire benders. Even a newborn should be pretty smart. He would just have to wait and see.

He'd raise him, if only until he was strong enough to survive.

He could do it.

The way people bowed and trembled in her presence never failed to delight her. Earth peasants and fire nation soldiers bowed down before her in fear, and all was right in the world.

It started with Ozai declaring that she should get some firsthand experience in the war. Her heart leaped in joy at his declaration. It meant she was important. It meant that Zuko would never get his hand on the crown. General Baicu had offered to take her on colonization of an earth kingdom city.

Incompetent fool.

Of course, one of the reasons Azula chose him was because of the men's stupidity. Azula had only to order a few stupid commands at the army. Baicu had smirked at the stupid, inexperienced little girl and followed it, if only to show her what a bad decision it was. And then the dirt dwellers did all the work, capturing General Baicu (with Azula's help, though no one knew) while Azula left the scene. And then Azula had only to smile and let some flame loose, and she had the control of Baicu's army.

She conquered the city in days.

Oh, it wasn't hard, they were savages, after all. It was quite pathetic. And to think Baicu had been attacking the same city for months! She'd have to do something about that man. Not only was he an idiot, he had dared think that she was anything less than perfect. Of course, she had planned it that way, but it still angered her.

But all in all, it wasn't a bad work. Acceptable. Her father would approve. She wondered if she should name the colony New Ozai. No, she decided. This city wasn't worthy of her father's name. maybe if she ever took omashu, or maybe ba sing se. Then again, if she ever won ba sing se(she would. She was not a failure, unlike certain family members, she sneered.) Then maybe she should name it na sing se, to humiliate those peasants. Yes, that would be nice. Azula smirked, and a wave of alarm moved through her servants.

There was only one thing that disturbed her, and it would not go away.

There had been an earthbender.

There had been an earthbender, and she killed him. She had never killed before, intimidation always worked, and if not, Azula had a special ability to make people's life miserable.

But it was war, and her father would have been so disappointed if she showed weakness. So she had burned him, and smirked as she did it, but she felt… wrong. Even more so when a woman screamed at her about how she killed her husband, she was a monster. Azula thought maybe she should have killed the woman for her isolence, but she had thrown her in jail. Not out of mercy, but because if she killed her, she might crack, her smile too forced or maybe she would tremble, and she would never let that happen. What would her father do if he heard of such things?

How could she be so weak, so pathetic, disgusting!

She was perfect, she should have succeeded, and she was a monster. She should have enjoyed it.

Did Zuko?

She had kept track of Zuko's travels. Not officially, but through unofficial channel, secretly. An earthbending group had attacked Zuko. He had attacked back out of self defense, and killed one of them. She had been shocked. She had expected Zuko to get killed very soon, and when reports said otherwise, she supposed it was her Uncle's doing. But when the reports said he had successfully fought back, and even killed one, she had been disturbed.

She had never engaged in real combat back then. A few assassination attempts, but the guards took care of them. And to think Zuko had done something she hasn't done, it was outrageous! Zuko was a failure, always step behind Azula. 'Maybe he isn't.' a small voice whispered, backed by trickle of logic. But Azula refused to entertain such a silly thought.

Right now, Azula wasn't sure. It felt like something crawled up her spine and died. No. She didn't know what would happen to her if she went down that road.

'I refuse to think this thought.'

Azula was perfect.

But still, she would have to stay here for a while to watch out for resistance group. If she had some private business to do, and no one would be suspicious, if she just handled it like she did everything.

She would enjoy being with her brother again.


	4. Chapter 4

The ship made oversized noise as it landed on the harbor.

"'I find it hard to believe that the avatar would be near a fire nation colony. It would be very foolish of him"

Iroh commented, hoping his nephew would get the hint and don't get his hopes raised.

"Maybe he is planning to go out of his cowardly hiding and attack the fire lord."

''That sounds unlikely, my nephew."

"It doesn't matter, anyway. The ship needs to land and restock."

''Yes, the crew seemed happy about arriving at the port! Why don't you join them on their night off, Zuko?''

'And ruin everyone's mood?' Zuko thought sourly. He had no illusion about how his crew thought of him. Zuko scowled Didn't Iroh hear any of the insult, the complaints?

"I need to find the avatar, uncle. I can't afford to waste time like that."

''You better get ready to land then, my nephew.''

"I will."

Zuko said, facing away.

The servant still hasn't returned. He was getting frustrated. It wasn't supposed to take so long. Then he heard quiet tiptoe of the servant girl. Zuko searched her face for explanation. He found that her face resembled the face of someone who had been ordered to poke something violent and hungry. That couldn't be good.

''My prince, I am afraid that Nazun, the mayor of the fire colony Gojing refused your audience.''

''Why?''

He snapped and the girl shrunk a little more. It was a long while before she spoke again.

"He said that he will not waste time with an honor less royalty."

"He said what?"

The girl cringed. How dare a colonial mayor refuse to speak with him, and so bluntly at that? Zuko fumed. He was a prince, a member of the royal family. He deserved better treatment than this. Except there was nothing he could do. The Mayor technically had every right to insult Zuko and more, and Zuko could do nothing about it.

One of his men was making inquiries to the servant girl while Zuko stared in shock and anger. Despite her shy demeanor, she seemed to be a chatty one, because she knew a lot about the street where people had disappeared and spirits had wrecked destruction, just south here. Zuko gritted his teeth. If he attacked the mayor now, he would be prohibited from his colony. Finding the Avatar was his first priority. No matter how much Zuko wanted to storm in and burn his whole house in to ground.

The servant girl had wisely left the prince. He beckoned his crew.

''Spirits are tricky thing, my nephew, be very cautious.''

Uncle advised Zuko as they rode. After telling Iroh what had happened with the mayor, Iroh had tried to console Zuko. Zuko had replied that it didn't matter. When continued efforts to console the prince had failed to yield any other response than determinedly blank look, Iroh had given up on it.

''I'll be fine, uncle.''

Komodo rhinos buckled and stopped. The prince tugged on the rein. They did not move.

''What's wrong?''

zuko said, half to himself an half to Jiha, his mount.

''I believe that your mount has sensed spirit's presence. They are more adapted at sensing them.''

Zuko frowned. He was going to feel uncomfortable every time rhinos acted strange.

"We must be close then."

They were. As they rode, streets got messier and messier until they disappeared beneath rubbles. All the building was crumpled and burnt. There were pillars of earth sticking up. Either some earth bender had tried to fight them, or the spirit was of earth kingdom. Which didn't make sense, because the fire marks were way too big for any human to have made, at least three times his height. Unless it really was the avatar?

"Sir?"

Zuko looked back, snapping back from small smile that had appeared on his face.

"Prince Zuko?"

It was a small group of people, scruffy and injured. He gave a small nod. Some were staring at his scar and whispering. Everyone just had to do that. Zuko tried to keep his face blank.

"My prince, we are honored by your presence. Our homes had been destroyed by the spirits."

Or maybe his scar was just that ugly that people couldn't help it. They wouldn't insult him if they wanted him to help them, which they obviously did.

"We hoped that you would be able to find a way to stop this spirit."

Someone muttered at the back of the crowd.

"Stop the spirits? He's just a banished prince, not Agni on earth!"

Zuko lunged at the men. He had enough of people insulting him. Uncle stopped him and pulled him back. He said in low whisper.

"Zuko, upset people have tendency to say things they regret. I'm sure he didn't mean it. You must not consider leaving these people just because of an outburst."

If there was anything Zuko should understand, it was that, iroh thought. Zuko had said many hurtful things to many people, but he seldom meant it. And maybe he would help those poor people, too.

"Uncle, my responsibility is to capture the avatar."

Zuko said angrily, realizing just what his uncle was trying to do.

"My nephew, as their future ruler, you must take care of your people. A ruler's responsibility is first to his people."

Zuko flinched at that. Uncle was right, after all. If someday, he was to be the fire lord (if it ever happened) he needed to take care of his people. He shouldn't have been so selfish.

"One cannot be a good ruler without honor."

"My nephew, I believe that you will become a great leader, regardless of your current circumstances."

Uncle was right again. After all, banished or not, this was his people. As the crown prince, he had to do something to help them, if only to prove that men wrong.

"Please excuse his behavior, my prince. He had been quite upset since his best bud died trying to fight it."

Zuko's eye widened. He didn't even think of that. He just thought it was some destroyed buildings, something that could be easily fixed. Zuko felt full out guilty of even considering just leaving those people now.

"How many?"

"well, sir, all the building on this street is damaged and there's eight injured. … five person died."

The group deflated.

"What kind of spirit is it?"

"Well, we don't know for sure, but there are two of them."

Zuko stared at him

"There's two of it?"

It was afternoon. And the two spirits appeared. They were intimidating, to say at the least. One was a strange golemn spirit and one was a giant many legged salamander…Thing. No avatar. He almost got up and left at that.

Five people, Zuko thought. He had to stop it, even if he had no idea how. Originally, the plan was for Zuko and Iroh to simply wait and watch the spirits to find some way to stop them. All the other civilians were a safe distance away and only Zuko and his uncle was-

Zuko shot forward, shooting the fireball at the earth golemn. It barely reacted, like Zuko ha thrown a matchstick instead of a fireball, and kept fighting the fire spirit, one of its limbs dangerously close to smashing the little girl. Only thing the girl seemed to be capable of doing right then seemed to be staring at the limb about to crush her to itty bitty pieces and hope her wide-eyed-staring could somehow miraculously stop time.

'What is that little brat doing here?'

He thought he made sure everyone was out of this area. He had checked. Twice.

"My nephew, be careful!"

Uncle Iroh shouted. Zuko pushed the girl out of the way but took a good solid hit on his chest. Well, so much for being careful, Zuko thought.

Zuko was pretty sure that the earth spirit didn't know zuko was there, but that didn't stop it from hitting Zuko again and again, it's large stone tail sweeping dangerously. He needed to get out of it's range, and take the girl too, if he can.

He rolled out of the next sweep and started running. His chest felt like it was on fire. But he had been through worse. He could take it. He picked up the kid and ran, not slowing until he reached uncle.

"My nephew, that was very dangerous! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, uncle. You can stop worrying about me"

Uncle Iroh frowned at that, but he turned to the kid.

"How about you, dear child. Are you hurt?"

The kid shook her head, still too frightened to speak. She looked at the spirits with wide scared eyes.

"Do not worry, my child. They are currently too busy to spot us."

They were. They didn't seem to be aware of their surroundings, Thrashing around. It was quite a sight. The giant, bulk masses of stone lunged at the fiery lizard, slow and deadly, and the lizard squealed and screeched, clawing the stone like a demon. Chunks of stone and fiery sparks that was entirely too big flew. Fire and earth, Zuko noted.

"Uncle, do you think it's possible that the spirits fighting have something to do with the colonization?"

Zuko asked. His uncle was the spirit expert, after all. Uncle replied, more serious and sharper then usual. The true dragon of the west.

"It is very likely, my nephew. Infect, I believe that the earth spirit is the guardian of this land."

Which would make the fire spirit intruder. No, zuko thought, stop the traitorous thought and focus on the goal, like uncle iroh was doing. He glanced at uncle, his expression sharp as the flame. He knew that look in uncle. He was thinking. Or plotting.

"What about the fire spirit, uncle?"

"I believe it is a spirit in some kind of fire nation artifact."

They kept on watching, the kid, Zuko and Iroh, until Zuko realized that the sunrise had ended and it was wholly bright. The earth spirit raised it's head and vanished. The fire spirit hissed and spat at that until he slinked away to thin air.

"Well then zuko, let's get your injuries looked at."

Uncle said.

"You have a cracked ribs and a small concussion, but other then that, you'll be fine, sir, as long as you don't exert yourself."

The physician treating Zuko finished poking at him. Zuko hated physician with a passion. He hated this moment with passion. The townsfolk and his crew were staring at him like he was two headed turtleduck. The one who had insulted Zuko muttered again.

"Well, he got off better then lee did."

Zuko growled and lunged at the men. The physician restrained him, telling him that it just was the injury making him cranky. Lieutenant Jee pointed out that no, prince zuko was always like this. Zuko glared at him and his disrespectful comment. Yes, it was true, but he didn't have to point it out. He grumbled at his remark. How was he supposed to react when people kept pushing his button?

But when he thought, with handful of people ogling him and his crew and his aching head and chest that his mood possibly couldn't get worse, uncle appeared with tea.

Zuko groaned out loud.

Uncle had brought ginseng. Although Zuko sometimes doubted that uncle would actually rate their tastes and favorite one over another, ginseng, nonetheless, was uncle's favorite tea. He brewed it slowly and with such affection which only uncle could be capable of, especially considering the fact that that deep love was directed at_ tea_. He took in a deep breath of it, smiled and started pouring teas.

"Would anyone enjoy a cup?"

Uncle asked. Various people requestedone. Uncle smiled like he was paid for it and started brewing another pot. The air dampened with that particular tea smell. Taking another resigned breath, waited for his uncle to hand out advices.

However, he didn't seem to be planning for group therapies now. Iroh retained some of his sharpness, asking about what he intended to do with the spirit. Zuko liked it when uncle became somewhat respectable, but sometimes, the way he quickly shifted from uncle teapot to the Dragon of the West unnerved him, time to time.

"We should find the item and dispose of it."

Zuko glanced side along. Someone had just flinched. He was sure of it.

"Well, if it is a strong spirit, we may have some problem, my nephew. It might be better to find another option."

No reaction this time. He was pretty sure of the direction, but he couldn't point out exactly who had flinched. Ugh. He hoped he could just burn some stuff and go back to finding the avatar. This was getting to be more complicated then Zuko had thought. Zuko snapped at iroh.

"Well, what am I suppose to do then?"

"Well, we could either ah, fulfill the spirit's wish and satisfy him, or an stronger spiritual being could order it to settle down. But I advice you to be careful, my nephew. It is not wise to wonder among that world carelessly."

Zuko was pretty sure that 'satisfying' the fire spirit would mean mangling the earth spirit, which was very likely a guardian spirit and crossing the guardian spirit was, frankly, very, very bad idea. And he didn't know any spiritual beings… wait. He did. But he couldn't tell uncle Iroh.

Or did he? Iroh may have killed the last dragons, but whenever he spoke of it, there was sorrow in his voice. And that Iroh, dragon of the west was quite different from uncle Iroh who smiled and offered him cups of tea. But did Zuko dare trust iroh?

Put it that way, it wasn't a very hard chose. Zuko accepted a cup of tea and spoke.

"Uncle, I need to talk with you. Alone."


	5. Chapter 5

"Uncle, you said stronger spiritual being could stop the fire spirit. Would a dragon be able to do that?"

Uncle stared at him with a surprised face. He fought back an urge to snap. Not now, not at uncle.

"Yes, but drago-"

"Even a newborn dragon, could he do that?"

Zuko pressed on. Iroh noted that Zuko said he, not she, not it, but specifically he.  
"Yes, Prince Zuko, as a descant of Agni, all dragons, young and old, is regarded with highest respect from all spirits except the great spirits, and is considered a leader among fire spirits.. But dragons have not been seen for a hundred years, like the avatar. I don't see how it would help the peoples who are under attack now, Prince Zuko"

Zuko spoke, this time hesitant and Iroh wondered offhandedly if Zuko was taking up searching long lost creatures as hobby. His nephew was in dire need of some kind of hobby, after all. Iroh had tried to get him to play pai sho, but his nephew reacted negatively to the game.

"Uncle, there is something I haven't been telling you."

About an hour later, Zuko and Iroh arrived at the ship. He had taken Iroh to his room. Zuko whispered in a soft voice. The almost tender tone seemed out of place in Zuko's usual shouting voice.

"You can come out, it's me."

Zuko didn't see the small green head peeking out under his bed. He shifted in to a stance. Zuko stiffened.

"Ugh!"

One minute, Zuko was feeling apprehensive as he looked up, the next, his head was tangled with the long dragon, biting playfully but still hurting, and uncle Iroh was chuckling.

"Ugh, get off me, you little beast!"

Zuko said, grumbling. The residential aggravation in Zuko's voice had returned. The little dragon licked him.

"What a delightful surprise! Prince Zuko, where did you get a dragon?"

Iroh asked. He didn't even seem a little bit surprised.

"The Sunwarrior Temple. I sneaked in to it. I found him there, and I wasn't going to steal him, but when I was holding it, a trap activated so I got out, and it hatched before I could return him."

Zuko said in a slightly defensive tone, like Iroh was going to snatch him away.

"And what is this handsome dragon's name, my nephew?"

"I'm not going to name him, uncle. Not when I can't keep him."

Zuko said with a small frown. But He couldn't keep a dragon for obvious reasons and he had told the dragon-wait, he didn't. He didn't realize that the dragon would even care. He had been keeping it cooped up in the prince's room ever since he hatched. He thought that the hatchling would enjoy his freedom. The dragon took to the news like it was a death sentence. Zuko realized he hasn't told the dragon that.

Iroh had joined the dragon in looking at him reproachfully. Why now?

"I need to capture the avatar, and when I go back, Father wouldn't approve!"

Zuko shouted. The dragon recoiled in the Iroh's arms. Iroh sighed. Iroh, in his usual sly way, had quickly noted two things.

One, the dragon and his nephew had grown attached together, which was understandable if Zuko had been the first person to ever meet the dragon, two, dragon, creature of balance, might be able to have positive impact on Zuko's destiny.

"Prince Zuko, this young dragon has obviously grown to love and trust you. Would you abandon him?"

Zuko flinched at the moment Iroh said the word 'abandon.' Cleaning deep wounds hurt, but left alone, it would fester, Iroh thought, but still, Zuko's face saddened Iroh. Iroh was fairly sure Ursa had good reason for leaving, but times like this, he wondered what possibly could be good enough.

"No! But how…"

"My nephew, there always is a way."

Though whether Zuko would take it or not was another matter, Iroh thought. Nonetheless his nephew looked hopeful, and the dragon was tentatively climbing back to Zuko's arms. Zuko whispered an apology, and Iroh had to smile. Zuko's scowl has back, though. But Iroh still kept grinning ear to ear all the way back to the colony.

Before they could get rid of the spirit, first there was the matter of finding it. Iroh had gone to talk to the citizen to find the spirit's origin. He had insisted that meanwhile, Zuko talk to the dragon alone. The dragon had eyed zuko and landed on the ground, completely ignoring zuko's outstretched arms. He still was upset. Zuko growled in frustration. He messed up yet again. It was a wonder Iroh wasn't angry at him. Still hiding from the rest of his crew, Zuko led the dragon in to an empty street that was more or less just rubbles. The dragon still won't come close to him, nimbly jumping yet pausing whenever zuko slowed, always keeping a distance with zuko. He stopped. With zuko's good hearing, he was sure that if he couldn't hear his crew, his crew won't hear him. He crouched down, trying to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I won't abandon you. I promise."

The dragon still sulked. Zuko reached out and the dragon bit him. Zuko stopped himself from lashing out at him. He was the one who screwed up, after all. Zuko took a deep breath.

"I, prince Zuko of fire nation, son of Ursa and fire lord Ozai, swear up on my honor, with Agni as witness, that I will never abandon you as long as I live."

Zuko honestly couldn't say why he did it. He had just barely met the dragon, and it really wasn't his problem. I he tried to find a specific reason, maybe he would have said that it was the fact dragons have always fascinated him. Or maybe because of Iroh urging.

Or maybe it was that the look on dragon's face when the dragon dug in to iroh's arms was so painfully familiar to Zuko. Maybe.

But it didn't matter, because the dragon had nodded slightly, and leaped up to Zuko shoulder, curling around his neck and nuzzling his face, making himself comfortable. And Zuko scowled, and made some sound of protest, before just changing to grumbling dissatisfaction. He didn't know why he said that oath, but it was okay because the dragon was licking his face, clinging tight to Zuko.

Years of army experience taught a man when to expect a fight to break out. Living on Zuko's ship, it was instinct now. Glance too sharp, subtle stances, and Iroh would intervene and suggest a nice bowl of something tasty. Half the time, the reason of fighting was empty stomach, after all.

But sometimes, there was a tension no bowl of noodles could defuse.

This was such moment.

Finding the spirit had been simple, really, he just visited the homes of every fire national that had arrived at the colony recently. At first few visit, he had seen the bluish glow that meant spirits. At Iroh's declaration, however, a man had burst out from the crowd, protesting strongly. It was a sword from his great grandfather who had been a war hero, the owner said, was he sure about this? They had this for a longtime and nothing happened. It must be a mistake, the weedy looking owner had insisted.

Some of the villagers weren't happy about that. They claimed he was being selfish and then the phrase, 'murdering fire nation scums' and soon, there were hoard of Firebender on theirs stances, and on the opposite, Earth kingdom, with boulders in air.

Iroh had intervened, suggesting that maybe they were bit too upset and they should calm down, maybe?

They didn't calm down. Then some officials have arrived and claimed that the Earthbenders were rebel, disrupting the peace of the city, a claim Iroh had found rather sad, and things were escalating to really nasty mess. Iroh had hoped this situation could be solved pleasantly, but if they wanted the dragon of the west, then they were going to get The Dragon of the West.

"Stop!"

He said, with an impressive fireball to the ground. He was usually more restrained in firebending, but if there was one thing explosive firebending was good for, it was gathering attention.

"This is not a revolt, merely slight squabble between civilian. There will be no need for any law enforcement."

He said giving a meaningful glare at the guards. They backed away quickly.

"Now, if we could just wait for prince Zuko a little while, I'm sure that there will be no need for any fighting."

It did turn out to be a very little while. Zuko was standing on the street, the dragon hidden away.

"What's going on here."

His nephew was scowling again. He wondered just how much prince Zuko had seen. He doubted that Zuko has known much about colony beyond his education, and they were bound to be rather one-sided.

"Just some disturbances, now, I'm afraid we will need to be alone when we deal with the stay in the safe areas while we take care of this." He spoke to the crowd. They soon dispersed, murmuring.

"Uncle, what happened?"

Zuko said. Iroh pondered how to phrase it.

"There had been a slight disagreement. The natives of this colony are upset, my nephew. Their homes had burned down and their future is uncertain. Upset people are more prone to violence, and I'm afraid that the authorities are not quite as understanding as they should be. They are, after all, living with the people that they have fought just a while ago. It is perhaps natural for them to be rather one sided and unfair. They would need a wise, strong leader to help them cooperate."

Iroh said, looking directly at his nephew with a meaningful, 'you know what I mean, right?' gaze. It was high time that Zuko thought about what would happen if he actually inherited the throne. Agni knew his nephew needed other things to think about other than the avatar.

"That's not my problem. Finding the avatar is."

Zuko said, deliberately avoiding iroh's look. This was going to be hard.

Iroh turned toward the wall. Only thing standing midst the rubble was a patch of a wooden wall, hoisting a long and gleaming sword. It was a traditional fire nation broadsword. It looked like it have not been moved in a century, and was not planning on being moved anytime soon.

"What are you going to do with it?"

The weedly man still hadn't left. Zuko realized he had been the twitchy one, back at the camp.

"We'll have to destroy it."

The man gaped.

"It's the glory of our home, our nation! It's my great-grandfather's sword! You can't..."

"It's destroying your home!"

Zuko snarled. he really didn't have time for this.

"But it's happening because of the dirt peasants."

The man spoke resentfully. Zuko narrowed his eyes. Iroh intervined.

"The earth guardian will not be moved. It had been there for a long time. Technically, the fire spirit has no right to be here."

"We conquered them! It's not like I want to live in this savages land!"

The man spluttered. Zuko had enough.

"I don't care. Leave!"

Zuko yelled. His uncle was somehow berating his outburst by just looking at him, but at least it worked. The man left, pale. Iroh decided to let this one pass. The man hadn't exactly impressed Iroh with his argument.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, my nephew? It would be safer for you and me if we approached the spirit at midnight, when the power is strongest."

"We can't waste any more time, uncle! Every moment used waiting is time that could be used to search the avatar."

And he had gone for so long without saying the name, too. Iroh sighed. It was a matter of time, He supposed, before Zuko latched back on to that particular train of thought.

"Young people, always so hasty. Very well, my nephew."

Zuko had only glanced at the rubble when the dragon leaped out of some unseen corner. Zuko reached down and scratched his head. He purred and whipped back to the sword. He crouched and started to emit a low growl like some kind of motor, he began stalking it, his long tail twitching.

Eerie sound started out of thin air, Zuko whipped around, trying to find its source. There was an ugly flaming thing at front of him. The sound morphed in to hissing words. Gaping black hole in the middle of the flame moved, spitting out words.

"I have served your liness for yearssss I killed, I died for you! And I still fight the dirk scrapers and you sset thisss little monster on me? I have followed and I get thiss?"

Zuko tried to push the monster away, tried to get all the horrible, disgusting visions away, sight of people with blade though their stomach and crushed skulls and that smell of blood, spread for miles, all over the battlefield, all over HIM and oh god, stopitstopitstopit-

"**Get off me!**"

It did. Zuko stared at amazement as the little string of the creature pinned down that spirit. The spirit curled up on itself, screaming about claws and the fire nation and those dirty earthbending scums he killed.

"He has yet to choose his way. He is still a prince, and he is not the one who ordered you! Do not touch him!"

Iroh said. The spirit flinched, trying to escape from the dragon. Iroh reached for the sword on the spirit wailed. He grabbed the blade, right it the middle. The spirit thrashed again as the blade burned red hot, and broke to two. He let it fall.

The sudden silence struck, following the clang of the sword, no, metal hitting stones. Zuko still shook a bit from the things he saw. He found he wasn't the only one who was. Hair stood on the back of the dragon's limb. Only Iroh stayed unshaken.

"Prince Zuko, your arms are burnt. We will need to take care of that."

Zuko held up his left arm. It had blurry hand prints burned in to his flesh. It wasn't a great burn, but it still hurt. Zuko wondered how he didn't notice it when the spirit had grabbed his arm.

It was getting dark outside. Iroh had made yet another pot of tea, (for the shock, he said, and zuko yelled he wasn't shocked.) and His arm was bandaged, and Zuko was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Iroh smiling at Zuko drinking his tea absentmindedly.

Zuko had killed people before.

It was some earth kingdom soldier, and then, only out of self-defense. It was an accident, if things like that could be called accident. But he had felt terrible, but he got over that. He puked for weeks, images of the soldier dying flashing in his eyes randomly. But it had been that or die. He got over it.

What he saw then was more horrible than he could possibly have guessed from that. He had never had a real contact with a real war. It was always some pieced on a large, large map or a scroll, with confusing numbers Zuko wasn't supposed to understand. Not then. Thousand reasons why the war was for the good of the world had been drilled in to him. How it help the economy, how they needed to educate the other countries, how amazing it was, all the glorious battle and memorable, heroic persons. All the things that the war was good for, how the fire nation had right to rule the world.

It was a pretty lie, Zuko realized.

He had been born to war. He grew up with the knowledge that he was going to lead a warring nation. He had learned of battle tactics and famous battle. He was going to continue the war, until they conquered it all. The war had been going on for hundreds of years. No one could stop it now.

Except the fire lord.

One word and that would be that. He could stop all those people from getting killed! His citizen could live in peace, happily, without people they love going away, like Lu Ten.

So why hasn't his father stopped it?

He didn't want to think of that, not really. It was all so complicated and his head ached. He groaned and held his head.

"Excuse me?"

It was a lean and tired looking woman, with a girl on her side. He narrowed his eyes. It was the same girl who was there when the spirit appeared. When Uncle had clearly told the people to stay away.

"Go on, sweetie, apologize to prince zuko"

The women petted her daughter encouragingly and left the tent, looking like she had a worse headache then he had. Which wasn't an excuse to dump her on him and hope he would tell her off. He wasn't a babysitter, damn it.

"I'm sorry, prince Zuko."

"It's quite alright; we are all fine, no harm done, my girl."

Uncle interrupted. Zuko glared at him. A broken rib and a concussion was not a 'no harm done'.

"No, it's not. You shouldn't have gone there, Uncle Iroh forbid anyone from going near the dangerous area!"

The girl shrunk, and Zuko felt a little bit guilty. But she had been stupid.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Heikei dared me to go…"

The little girl glanced back. A boy walked out, looking sheepish.

"I didn't know she would have done it… I didn't mean to!"

Zuko groaned. Now he was expected to mother two brats?

"You shouldn't have done it. You could have gotten her killed!"

"I'm sorry.."

The boy looked away. Zuko growled, his head ringing now. Heikei looked even more scared at that. Iroh frowned, matching Zuko's expression

"I'm sure he is, my nephew, It was just an honest mistake."

"Sorry doesn't change that! He almost got her burned because of a stupid outburst!"

Zuko head whipped up. Something was wrong there, he knew it-

He slammed his shocked, terrified expression back to a scrowl.

"I'm going back to my ship."

He yelled, and stormed off. He slammed the door, blocking his uncle's worried gaze. Shocked silence followed.

"I am sorry for my nephew's behavior. He has had a hard day."

Uncle said with a smile, then left the building. The crew grumbled and started getting ready to leave, too.

Zuko trotted on his komodo rhino, Jiha, with a dragon wrapped around his shoulder. It was nightfall, and few people were in the street, so he didn't need to somehow smuggle the dragon out of the colony.

He'd return to his ship, and he would search for the avatar once more. He shouldn't have wasted his time. He shouldn't have went against his father's will.

What did he know, really. Zuko was a prince, a banished prince at that, no honor and no home. He was a failure. He never should have questioned his father's will. Not about the spirits, not about the war, not about the war meeting, where he had insulted his father. He thought he knew better then his father, and look at him now, Zuko thought bitterly.

The dragon nudged Zuko. Zuko reached out to pet him.

"Just thinking, I suppose.

I'm so confused. I don't even know what to think. How am I supposed to find the avatar if I just keep on getting distracted by everything? How am I supposed to prove to him I'm not a failure? How am I supposed to go back to the people I love, people who love me?"

The dragon peered in to his eyes and smacked his head with his tail. Something about that friendly smack remided him of mai. Zuko smiled a little bit. His heart lightened.

He could do this, somehow. Even if he didn't know how.

* * *

**Author's note:** yay! another chapter! and my first author's note! I'm sorry for the delay. I was thinking of updating generally once a week or something, but so far, it seems I've been failing miserably. apology to anyone who waits for this story. But this chapter is slightly longer that usual! I'm not too happy with the fire spirit's scene but I have no idea how to make it less... voldemort or something. However, I'm happy with all the angst!Zuko here. hopefully it isn't too wangsty. I'm not all that sure how I portrayed the tension in the colony. I'm not sure I got the point across, but I, after reading the promise, thought that the colonials getting together was a load of bullcr*p. even if it's one of the oldest, I find it hard to swallow that there isn't much discrimination and hatred, especially considering the fact there are revels (or freedom fighters) running around, and it was one of the things I wanted to write about in this fanfiction. please tell me what you think!


End file.
